Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a scale assembly, in particular to a scale assembly compatible with mobile devices.
Related Art
Electronic scales are widely used today, allowing users to quickly and accurately determine the weight of an object. Some mobile devices nowadays are furnished with software applications (apps), such that users can measure the weight of an object via mobile devices. However, if the measurements are not based on press-sensing touch screens, accurate measurements cannot be obtained. Even if press-sensing type touch screens are utilized, only a limited measuring range can be achieved.